Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of measuring a distance, a signal processing apparatus, and a moving body.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses have a configuration including pixels having light receiving portions constituted by forming a photoelectric conversion layer on a substrate have been used. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-207594 discloses an imaging apparatus using an organic photoelectric conversion layer as such a photoelectric conversion layer. Meanwhile imaging apparatuses having an autofocus (AF) function for automatically performing focus control at a time of imaging have been widely used. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-207594 also discloses focus detection performed by a phase difference method using two pixel electrodes which are disposed in right and left portions in a divided manner underneath one micro-lens. The phase difference method is employed to obtain a defocusing amount and a distance to an object based on a triangulation principle in accordance with a phase difference between light beams which pass different regions (pupil regions) in a pupil of a lens.
In the configuration discloses in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-207594, an element configuration for attaining high focusing accuracy is not sufficiently discussed. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an imaging apparatus which attains higher focusing accuracy when compared with that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-207594.